Heaven's Disaster
The Heaven's Disaster is a devastating, powerful attack developed by Vastus from a theory created by Certavus. The attack is a powerful release of energy, manifested energy of the warrior's fighting soul-their Ki. When this is released, a very powerful, devastating attack is released onto the target. Vastus demonstrated the power as enough to bring down Telluris's Skopio vehicle. Origins When Certavus was transcribing his ideas and fighting style into the Book of Certavus, he was also working on a theory for many years. This theory was about making the body stronger by relying on the soul. He soon came up with the idea of releasing the warrior's soul throughout the body of the user, to make them stronger, faster, more resilient. Due to his body failing him from overuse of his own techniques, he was left to pass it on with word of mouth. This information eventually was transcribed by the last one to know it, which is where Vastus found it, and began training himself. By training in meditation, and deep soul searching, Vastus was able to learn how to manipulate his spirit. He was able to release the power in a vast explosion of power through his scythe. He dubbed the technique "Heaven's Disaster", saying "This technique can move the heavens themselves." As a result, Vastus became nearly unbeatable, despite changing Certavus's theory from helping the body to being a destructive attack. Later, Gresh would use the attack during the Grand Tournament. However, this power would be granted to him through the Ignika and Mata Nui-inadvertently. It was a punch that he used, flowing his power through his fist, and his shield. He first used it to send Drak across the stadium. When he tried on Vastus, it failed. He would then learn the real version during his battle with Vastus, and defeat the master. Users Vastus Vastus's version of the technique is that he will spin his scythe while he has a loaded Thornax. He rushes for his opponent, and fires point blank into their chest. The explosion goes off in the air before the target. He uses older fruit, which won't have as much power-not wanting to kill his targets, necessarily. He spins his scythe and lets his power flow through it to the blade. On the last rotation, as the power gathers, he plows it into his opponent's chest to end it. The smoke of the explosion is meant as a distraction from the power on the blade. This is a nearly fatal-or fatal-attack. It depends on Vastus's mood, for how powerful he wants it to go. Gresh Variant 1 Gresh's first version of the attack is a punch. He would flow the power through his fist, through his shield, and punch the target. He would unleash the power, and send the opponent flying across the arena-as he did against Drak. This attack is powerful, but against someone with a strong spirit-like Vastus or Mata Nui-useless. As Vastus once said, "Gresh, you have a strong warrior’s spirit. Your problem is that it doesn’t represent itself as very powerful. It’s quite weak, compared to my Disaster. Your technique has I’d say one one-hundreth of the power of my attack. I don’t know how, or when you learned that, but, it’s useless against someone else who can use the technique. It’s useless against me!" Gresh would soon abandon his first variant, and start to use the second. Gresh Variant 2 Gresh's second, and complete version, is a real Heaven's Disaster. He would spin at his opponent, throw one tonfa into the air, and snatch it, using the rotation and higher arm position to plow it into the target, unleashing an explosive amount of Ki. This attack was at least equal to Vastus's, and was able to defeat Vastus in an arena battle.